


狂野情狼5孕中

by annasho35207



Series: 狂野情狼 [6]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	狂野情狼5孕中

最近Logan的情绪愈发得不对劲，倒不是说有多暴躁多难以相处，而是变得躲闪甚至是把自己反锁在房间里。

Scott能理解作为一个雄性突然怀孕的那种不安和不适，所以他一直陪在Logan身边，以爱人能做到的尽可能地去照顾安抚。只是，Logan不能把自己关起来，这样拒绝他，他内心的焦虑甚至可能会超过Logan。

Logan知道Scott一直在门外徘徊，虽然尝试性地敲了几次门，但是Logan并不想理他。

Logan从打接受怀虫实验的那天就压根儿没想过这个东西会在自己的身上出现反应，尤其是幸运存活下来后被告知活体早已在体内萎缩失去作用。后来跟这个死瘦子睡到了一块儿，每次都是按着精尽人亡那么操。尽管被Scott的科学家朋友明确警告过，怀虫很有可能会因为激素的剧烈变化而产生异变。但是已经深度结合的两个人并没有当做一回事，既没有选择避孕也没刻意地每次都内射来增加受孕几率。该怎么玩儿怎么玩儿，俩加一起几十岁的人闹腾起来让小年轻都得面红耳赤不忍直视。

Logan永远都忘不了那一天，因为没有雌性的生理周期，所以他并不知道自己肚子里已经有了一个小生命。酒吧里有人闹事，Logan也是不含糊，警察来之前就把人怼墙角里好一通收拾。但是没过多久他就感到肚子疼，甚至下体出现了下坠感。被送到医院，大夫用一脸“你他妈的是个傻逼吗”的表情冷漠地向Logan告知他已经怀孕5周，并丢给Logan一本雄性受孕指南。Logan躺在病床上，两手捂着肚子，一脸茫然地盯着天花板上的灯管。他脑子跟灯光一样，惨白一片。各种情绪互相冲击，到最后只剩下了一个念头：我要当爹了！接着是后怕，如果自己再冲动一点点，可能自己就要永远失去这份血脉联系。Scott冲进病房的时候，整个人乱七八糟的。身上是一路飞奔而来的焦急和狼狈，脸上更是慌乱和关切。看到Logan没事，坐在他旁边愣是长长出了口气。Logan被抱在Scott怀里，靠在他耳边轻轻地把怀孕的消息吐进耳朵。就看那个平时里端得四平八稳的瘦子，激动地直发抖，气血上头整个人跟熟了一样。抱着Logan想使劲又不敢，最后没办法只能像个大型犬一样没头没脸地狂亲Logan。Logan也只好拍着Scott的脑袋，心里一边想着：这货居然是我孩子的爹，真丢人。一边又像被棉花糖塞住一样软绵绵地泛着腻人的甜。

小家伙很贴心，从来没有让Logan出现过孕吐之类的反应来折腾自己的爸爸。安安静静地待在Logan的肚子里汲取生命所需，茁壮地一天天成长起来。比起Logan的心大，Scott简直如临大敌，恨不得在Logan周围拉起一条警戒带。Logan戒了烟酒，二人也停了剧烈的“运动”，吃睡玩大概就是Logan的孕期日常了。

Logan的肚子一天天大起来，身形虽说不上臃肿但照比之前那是圆润了不少。尤其是胸部，里面也不知道是不是存多了奶水，愣是比之前还要丰满不少。平时在家的时候索性就不穿上衣，挺着一对饱满又挺实的奶子在Scott眼前乱晃。虽说危险期已经过了，俩人是能做些不要脸的事情的，但是Scott和Logan俩人默契地选择了回避这个。大概是因为小家伙太过活跃，两个大人实在没有脸面当着孩子的面儿搞些没羞没臊的吧。

可一直忍着总不是个事儿……这不，一个躲房间里，一个在门外急得直挠门。

门里终于传来门锁被打开的声音，Scott立刻推门进去生怕下一秒里面的人又反悔锁门。Logan靠在不远处躺椅上，脸色潮红呼吸有些急促。

Scott走过去刚把手探过去想试试Logan额头的温度，就被一把抓住手。Logan一张口就咬住了Scott的大手，尖利的犬牙刺进肉里，没出血可咬得也不轻。Logan瞪着Scott，要不是绯红的脸颊和充满水气的双眼，Scott真的要想想自己最近是不是干了什么能让Logan恨不得咬死自己的事。

Logan今天穿了件十分轻薄的浅灰色棉质家居服，下面也是条同款的五分裤。不意外地，Scott在Logan的下身看到了已经被濡湿且高高顶起的一大块。因为怀孕的关系，Logan那一身硬朗虬结的肌肉倒是没那么富有攻击性了，线条柔和了许多，甚至称得上柔软。胸围的突增让Logan不得不放弃那些过于贴身的衣物，孰不知那些宽松的衣服依然盖不住那饱满诱人的胸部和浑圆肥美的屁股。

Scott也知道Logan憋得难受，他又何尝不是呢……每当看着Logan要么不穿要么穿了等于没穿地待在自己身边，他发誓，作为一个重种他从没有一刻觉得自己活得如此憋闷。但没办法，这是自己和Logan的宝贝，在没能够保证它的健康安全之前，再憋屈他也忍得住。

“我问过Hank了，他说没问题，只要注意姿势和力度，不要压到孩子就好。”Scott在Logan的耳边轻声说着，也不管Logan听到这个话之后把他的手咬得更狠。他蹲在Logan的肚子前，用另一只没有被蹂躏的手盖在最高的那部分隆起上。“宝宝，你乖乖的睡，daddy和papa有些大人的事情要做，不会吵到你的。”说完，抬头对着Logan笑得一脸春光明媚。“你看，孩子很听话地去睡了，不会打扰我们的。”

Logan拿这个笑容真的没辙，明知道这张笑脸底下满肚子都是坏水儿，可还是忍不住抓心挠肝地想跟他好，好到连孩子都愿意给他生。

Logan看着Scott把手伸进他的裤裆，握住那个硬了很久的肉棒搓弄。他松开了Scott的手，改用舌头去将一根根指头舔湿。就像对着Scott粗大的阴茎，细致又色情地由下至上反复舔舐。一根不行，太细了，两根也不够粗，三根……四根，不管了，全都要舔得湿湿的直流水才好。

啧啧的水声在卧室里混着两道压抑急促的粗喘声，像两个正背着大人做坏事的孩子，手上动作急切却不敢发出半点大的响动。

Scott埋首在Logan的下身将那颤抖着的昂扬纳入口中，久违的气息盈满口鼻。他想念这个味道几乎发狂！自打发现Logan怀孕，别说亲热连过近的距离都有可能招来Logan的一通呲牙。Logan甚至怕俩人夜晚耐不住提出过分房睡！在Scott的极力反对和再三保证下才作罢。

这身肉，真想一口口都吞进肚子。Scott的眼中闪着暗金色的光，瞳孔已然呈现条状。这奶子，我的！这屁股，我的！这阴茎，我的！这肚子里的崽子，我的！这人，我的！我的！都是我的！！后颈的汗毛变得浓密粗长，身体也有魂现的趋势。

“瘦子，你看着我！”Logan立刻放开啃得正欢的Scott的手。将他的脸捧起来，直视双眼。“你答应过我什么？”

怔忡了一下，Scott猛然惊醒，背后更是冒出了一层白毛儿汗……

重种之所以稀少，一方面是由于精子存活率低，受孕困难。另一方面，怀孕一方的荷尔蒙会格外刺激重种的欲望，各种意义上的欲望。所以如果不将重种和怀孕的另一半分隔开，那可真的是什么奇闻惨事都有可能发生。

Scott无比庆幸自己是跟Logan已经进行过融魂，否则以Logan一个轻种的力量绝无半点压制住自己的可能。

Scott呆呆的望着Logan，第一次露出那么手足无措的脆弱。Logan叹了口气，把他从地上拉起来，推进沙发后顺势坐在他身上。“我也憋得难受，等卸货了随你怎么玩儿。”咬着Scott的耳垂磨牙，湿热的吐息吹进耳朵也把心思带向那个淫糜的想象。

紧紧捏着Logan屁股上那俩团弹手的臀肉，似不舍又似克制地揉着。“到时候等你身子养好了，先去问问Hank怎么把那个该死的怀虫拿出去。”隔着棉布用牙尖蹂躏肿胀的奶头，恶狠狠地声音里满是恼怒：“孩子就要这一个，我不想再有第二个把你抢走十个月！”

“切！说得谁好像还会给你生第二个似的。”Logan揉着埋首在自己胸前的Scott的头毛儿，心里想：果然，这玩意儿始终是他的一块心病。

其实如果不是这个孩子来得太意外太突然，Scott甚至已经联系好了医院来做怀虫摘除手术。Scott对于这个东西在Logan体内会带来的影响一直非常忧虑，尽管庆幸这个作为一个因由加深了两人的羁绊，但是仍旧不可否认它对Logan的身体产生了巨大且不可逆的影响。就连从得知怀孕的那一刻起，也是Scott更紧张，去查那些照顾孕夫还有科学育儿的资料，连《狼獾饲养手册》这种八竿子打不着的网课都想要去听一听。反观Logan，除了本能的护崽以外，还真的没有一个作为孕夫的自觉。

当然，这个也可以归结为有一个人能替他想一些他想不到的，做一些他不想做的。可能，这就叫幸福吧。

Scott撩起Logan的上衣，露出那对因妊娠而出现明显变化的奶子。像两颗盈满汁水的蜜桃，饱胀柔嫩。乳尖在刚刚隔着布料的吸吮下翘起，原本粉嫩的颜色变深，乳晕也比没怀孕时大了两圈。

Scott的大手覆上去，抓着胸前这两团肉轻轻挤压。刚开始时有些疼，Logan皱着眉想躲。但是Scott用吻留住了人，缠着Logan的舌头发出热情的邀请。

Logan扶着Scott的肩膀，防止两人太过激情而从沙发上滚落。Scott的吻热情又有诱惑力，那种由内心发出的炙热渴求让Logan更专注于唇舌间的纠缠。

Scott抚摸Logan胸部的手势很专业，他学了很久的课程才了解如何能在不弄痛孕夫的情况下来舒缓胀奶的痛苦。只是他的手法里除了专业，更多的是色情的挑逗。在Scott的推拿下，Logan的一对奶子被揉捏出各种形状，奶头也更加硬挺，上面甚至泛起一层细密的乳白色斑点。

痛中又有莫名的舒爽，Logan哼唧着把整个人更往Scott的方向靠。不知哪下疼了还是爽了，Logan叼着Scott的上唇叫得拐出八个音阶。

Scott放过了Logan的嘴唇，又一次转头去攻向Logan那有些溢乳的奶子。将那些近乎于微小的奶黄色液体卷进口中，说不上好的味道却足以挑起任何一个成年雄性的欲望。本来该用来哺育幼子的乳汁，却被豪夺进狂徒的嘴里，甚至还有可能被反哺给母体或用以润滑来侵犯这圣洁伟大的斑类。想到这些，Scott下身那急不可耐的欲望更加硬挺，被同样快要忍不住的Logan紧紧贴合。

Logan想褪掉两人那碍事儿的裤子，却被Scott压住了动作。他一脸不满的瞪着Scott，不知道这个家伙又在打什么坏主意。

“你大着肚子，动作不方便，我来。”Scott倒是从容，将Logan摁倒在躺椅中。

Logan平躺着，肚子挡住了他的视线。他看不清Scott的动作，这反而加深了他的期待。Scott没有直接将他的裤子脱下，而是隔着裤子轻咬住脆弱的龟头用牙齿来回磨蹭。只一小会儿，那原本小小一块洇湿的布料就变成大大的一滩，黏黏的汁水从纤维中透出，在Scott的舌尖舔舐下拉出一道水色的丝线。手顺着裤脚边伸进去，在大腿根部来回摩挲。勾着那些浓密的体毛打圈圈，手背不时划过高高耸起的阴茎柱面。被挑逗却始终不被直接碰触欲望的根源，Logan被急得浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，喘息声愈发重了。

乳尖随着迫切想要被抚弄的欲望驱使而变得更加敏感骚痒，Logan自己伸出手去掐住这两点媚肉。像是有什么仇一样，捏得这两颗小肉球变得扁平，还可怜的多吐了两滴乳汁出来。Logan有些迷蒙地看着手上的液体，发出类似像呓语一样的声音。

“瘦子，你过来。”

Scott抬头刚靠过去，就被Logan带着奶水的手指塞了一嘴。还没等缓过神，就被拉过去腻乎乎地亲起了嘴。奶腥味灌满了俩人的脑子，叫嚣着要更深入更狂野的结合。

Scott的手终于拉开Logan的裤带将他的阴茎放了出来，勃发的欲望顶着隆起的肚子。Scott圈住Logan的阴茎上下摩擦，布满薄茧的手掌抚慰敏感的柱身。不时将手探下去揉弄两颗硕大的卵蛋，以更快榨取里面储存的大量精水。

Logan的身体被照顾得极其舒爽，若不是有所顾忌，他真的很想浪叫着来告诉Scott他有多爽。阴茎被Scott玩弄在手中，Logan觉得自己已经达到射精的边缘。可他仍觉得不够，许久未被填满的身体极度向往着被熟悉爱恋的巨物充斥占有，想念着被贯穿的力道与快慰。不过看上去，Scott连把自己裤子脱掉的打算都没有。

“操我。”Logan小声在Scott的唇边要求着。

“不行，这不安全。”Scott挣扎着，他也想进入到Logan的体内去感受那久违的火热和紧窒。深埋进那贪得无厌的肉穴，和Logan共赴情欲的深渊。“万一我们两个失控，对你和孩子都有危险。”

“我相信你能控制好这一切。”

Logan撑着Scott的肩膀坐起来，又一次将他推回躺椅。这一次，他让Scott躺下，而Logan，翻身骑坐在Scott的身上。

进入的过程不是很难，这也多亏了那个该死的怀虫。由于斑类雄性本身并不具备孕育和生产的机能，所以怀虫植入后除了制造一个生育的温床，同时还要改变体质来安全渡过危险的生产过程。由人工子宫分泌的产道润滑液体从怀孕第22周左右开始慢慢分泌，容量从零点几毫升逐渐增多，分娩时达到峰值。

因为胎位的挤压，Logan的前列腺被粗硬的阴茎顶得更结实。Logan被这比记忆中更猛烈的快感所迷。他跪在Scott身体两侧的腿直抖，完全使不出任何力气。他只能托着肚子，期望能在灭顶的快乐中得到一丝喘息的机会。Scott也在调整自己的呼吸，Logan的体内湿软火热，刚刚进入的一瞬间他险些丢脸地直接射在那小穴的入口。这不光是因为禁欲太久，也因为Logan比其他妊娠期的斑类体温更高。更何况，谁能抵挡一个充满肉欲的男人大着肚子骑着你的阴茎操自己呢。

“你动动，操。”Logan快被着没着没落的感觉逼疯了。他在Scott的身上扭动自己的屁股，轻声催促着。他想结结实实地坐下去，然后大幅地上下操弄，就像之前那样，然后大声地叫喊出来。但是不行，他不想因为自己的妄为伤到肚子里可爱的小东西，更何况那可不是什么好的胎教，他的老脸可还是要的。

Scott伸手去套Logan的阴茎，下身向上挺起，将Logan顶高了一些。他没有像以前那样大开大合地上下进出，而是顶着Logan在他的下面扭着跨打圈圈。

右手托好肚子，左手扶着Scott的手做支撑，Logan逆着Scott的方向缓缓动作。更加汹涌的快感如潮水般向着两人袭来，不由自主地发出浪荡的呻吟声。Logan连忙把衣摆掀起来咬在嘴里，以防止自己发出更大的叫声。Scott倒是能忍，忍得头筋都崩起了。

没有肉体相击得拍打声，但是Logan后穴里流出淫液在两人股间碾磨出更加惹人心跳得水声。两股魂压在卧室里激荡缠绵，相对独立鲜明却也相互交融纠缠。隐隐，还有第三个汇集了二人特征的全新魂压弥漫在周围。

“糟了，孩子好像醒了。”Logan第一时间察觉到了异动。阴茎也因这仿佛被人当场撞破好事一般的紧张窘迫而变得更加紧绷酸胀。身下的人加快了扭动的频率，手里也加重了力道。Logan想扭身下来，可是却被牢牢钉在阴茎上。

在新生魂压的逐渐鲜明下，Logan最终还是倍感羞耻地射了。Scott的胸腹还有自己的大肚子上全是白花花的一大片精液。

Logan靠在躺椅背上回味高潮的余韵，Scott从他的体内退出。可是，他射得爽了，Scott可还硬着根棍子在他眼前一脸委屈。Logan斜眼睛看着这个正拿他那没消下去的孽根蹭自己的奶子却还装弱小的臭流氓，心想：这会儿要是真把这人丢出门去是不是超有劲。

可他还是冲着Scott笑得一脸淫荡。

“过来，我嘴巴还没吃饱。”


End file.
